fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Strangled Peace
A Strangled Peace (Closed Peace in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 3 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Peaceful Village. If all or some Villagers are saved the player gets a few rewards. A Seraph Robe is obtained if one villager is saved, while a Log, and Ladle are obtained for saving a second and third villager, respectivley. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Goals # Get a Blessed Bow. (optional) # Save all three villagers. (optional) # Defeat all enemies. # Defeat the boss. Map/enemy unit description * Village: upper right of map * River: there are several bodies of water on this map but the one will refer to is the one in the middle of the map above where the villagers are standing * Mountain: runs along the left side of the map where a few enemy flying units await * Mountain path: the path that runs along the side of the mountain (the villagers will move left on the map and then follow this path to the "safe zone" * Left bridge: the bridge to the left of the river * Right bridge: the bridge to the right of the river * Safe zone: bottom row, left three tiles that the villagers will head toward for escape * Boss zone: the bottom right area Choosing troops # Healer: The villagers will move a few spots left with every turn, but will likely still be within enemy attack range since there are a lot of enemies and the villagers make no effort to find safe areas. They can survive one hit, so heal them up in case you can't kill an enemy in time. A Physic staff will help massively. # Mage: They are great against the Knight and flying units. # Pegasus Knight: They can be used to ferry units across the river to heal and defend the villagers. # Archer: Good against enemy flying units. # Melee units: You want to kill enemy units as quickly and efficiently as possible to keep villagers out of range. Progression # Place your troops such that: ## Your healer can pair up with a Pegasus Knight. ## Your anti-flying units can cross the left bridge as quickly as possible to kill enemies and defend villagers (who are moving left on the map every turn). # Turn 1 ## Depending on the levels of your troops, 2-4 units should move toward the village, taking out the Knight right above the river because he can use his Javelin on the villager on the other side and possibly the other enemy melee units over there. ## Your healer should pair up with the Pegasus Knight, who should then cross the bridge, and separate. You'll want to heal the villager on turn 2, and can send the Pegasus Knight back across the river to ferry someone else if you want (e.g. Chrom, so he can talk to the villagers). ## The rest of your troops should head for the mountain path. # Turn 2 and beyond ## You should be able to take out the rest of the enemy melee troops near the village this turn, and possibly "Visit" and get the bow. Cross the right bridge and either continue south to face the boss or move left toward villagers if they are in danger. ## Your healer should continue healing villagers when needed. ## Chrom should be talking to the villagers when he can. ## The rest of your troops should continue down the mountain path, with priority being killing the flying units who will deal fatal damage to a villager if in range. Trivia *This is the only non-prologue chapter in the entire series to have a boss of Soldier class. Category:Awakening Chapters